Modern semiconductor devices such as, for example, integrated circuit (IC) devices or chips may typically have a layer arrangement including one or more insulating, semiconducting, and/or conductive layers. In many cases, formation of such layer arrangements may include depositing one layer over another layer. For example, conductive layers may be formed by depositing electrically conductive materials such as metals or metal alloys over underlying layers. In the context of layer deposition, it may be desirable to increase adhesion between the deposited layer and the underlying layer, for example between deposited metal and an underlying semiconductor layer (e.g. silicon layer).
In the context of metal deposition, conventional methods to increase adhesion between metal and a semiconductor such as silicon may include roughening and plasma cleaning of the silicon surface. However, controlling the surface roughness may be difficult and the resultant adhesion of deposited metal may be insufficient for some cases.